Keir Toronarath
A yellow dragon given human form by the blood-mage Maura Damorin. Physical Description Close-cropped yellow hair with three rattail braids. Dark brown-black eyes. Tall and well-built, and large even in dragon-form. Prefers utilitarian clothing with a distinct combat-capable element to it. History Early Life Keir was born a normal yellow dragon, to yellow parents. As per the norm for yellows, they lived separate from others in their own nesting grounds. When Keir was still a young child, a dragonslayer and a dragon stumbled into his parents' territory. Keir's parents were killed by the duo in the subsequent fight, though Keir managed to escape when Arel prevented Erielle from killing the dragon child. Keir was found by other yellow dragons who raised him, though as a foundling he was treated poorly compared to his foster parents' own children. When he grew into adulthood he sought out a mate of his own and found Kahli Senir. The two faced trials to earn each other, and were bound. Human Form and Maura's Army Not long after Keir and Kahli were bound as mates, a half-dragon blood-mage named Maura Damorin approached Keir with a proposal: she would grant him human form, if he would then lead her army. Her intent was to also take him as a mate, but this plan was spoiled by Kahli's existence. Keir was, like most yellow dragons, fiercely loyal to his mate, and demanded that she also be given human form if he were to agree to Maura's terms. Maura reluctantly accepted, and in a gruesome blood-magic ritual, Maura stole the transformative magic from two other dragons and granted Keir and Kahli human form. Keir became general of Maura's army of disaffected rogue teenagers and young adults, training them with the intent to build up enough strength to seize a sizeable territory to control (possibly including parts of Ryuheim). During the course of this, Maura repeatedly tried seducing Keir in order to use him to father dragon-children for her, finally succeeding with judicious use of drugs and illusion. Things came to a head when dragons from Ryuheim, led by Kail and Kairon and including Corwin and Bryson in their number, counterattacked Maura's stronghold with intent to rescue those taken from Ryuheim and bring down the threat Maura posed. In the chaos, Keir took the opportunity to turn on Maura, killing her. He was then taken prisoner by the strike team from Ryuheim and taken back in wyrds and chains, along with Kahli. Life in Ryuheim After some time spent in prison, Keir and Kahli were put on trial before the Dragonqueen. Members of the Ahchen family spoke up on their behalf and the pair were allowed to live as full members of society in Ryuheim, including raising a family of their own. Sareya respected their different customs by granting them some measure of diplomatic autonomy (akin to ambassadors), as well as allowing them to require trials for their children who wished to marry. Skills and Abilities Telepathy: As a yellow dragon, Keir has telepathy as his draconic gift. He has good range and is capable of both sending and receiving. General combat skills: Keir is quite capable in combat, more in his dragon-form than his human-form due to gaining the latter in adulthood. Personality Stoic, determined, no-nonsense, and somewhat humorless. Like most yellows, he's fiercely loyal to his mate and resents any efforts to take her away from him or to seduce him away from her. He will abide by local laws if it benefits himself and his kin. Notable Relationships Kahli Senir Keir's mate. As the pair were mate-bound before coming to Ryuheim, their bond is telepathy-based rather than empathy-based like most dragon marriage bonds. It functions similarly, but does not allow emotional communication. Arel and Erielle The dragon and (then) human who killed Keir's parents. He's understandably angry at them. Maura Damorin Keir's employer and erstwhile lover, who seduced him in order to conceive a dragon child. Killed by Keir in retaliation when the stronghold was attacked by a strike team from Ryuheim. Gallery FrankenKeir.jpg|Keir Toronarath Keir-concept1.jpg|Keir clothing concept Keir-concept2.jpg|Keir clothing concept (final version's head comes from this sketch) Keir-concept3.jpg|Keir clothing concept (final version's clothing comes from this sketch, with some proportion tweaks) Face-OffWIP.jpg|Kahli (WIP) and Keir facing off Face-Off.jpg|Keir and Kahli, final version Category:Characters